A Twist in Fate
by Nemonic
Summary: After becoming the successors of Chaos and Order, Percy and Artemis near-literally crash into a certain group of Brooklynite Egyptians. The consecutive Isfet throws the two pantheons into a wild ride, with no less snarkiness than one would expect from these 6 (7?) crazy friends. AU: No SoS or SoS. The rest of the plot foundation is from AlazybutsmartfanPJO's "Chaotic Hunter."
1. New Friends on the Other Side

_Many ages ago, beyond thyne mists of olden time, the powers lived in harmony. The grass grew a green unbeknownst to thou of the newer age; a sky a blue flourishing through the day. But thyne ancestors broke the mystical peace. A fierce battle raged among said powers, and the light of peace of was lost. Only when time wrote himself a new chapter could the light be found, and the Harmony returned._

* * *

><p><strong><em>C<em>**

**_A_**

**_R_**

**_T_**

**_E_**

**_R_**

* * *

><p>Hi! Carter Kane here. If you know me, great. If you don't, you'll find out who I am. Anyway, just recently, me, my wife, my sis, and her husband met two people who kinda nearly caused all Isfet to break loose, just like the woman, but fortunately kept the Apocalypse from happening and eventually fixed it all. So, with out much further ado about nothing, as my British raised sis would say, the story!<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha! The grass does grow greener on the other side! I told you!" A raven-haired man said to a woman nearby.<p>

"Ugh. We did all this for you to prove that?" Said woman asked, evidently annoyed.

"Yeah. What's got such a twist in your toga?" He asked, curious.

"Oh right. Forgot I was married to the most oblivious man on the face of my predecessor's daughter. Think. I was born a god. Gods are forbidden to go to Brooklyn."

"Aren't you now a creator?"

"Yes. I am here as you can see. I am also sick. Put 0 and 0 together, please, before I slap you."

"Isn't that a bit unreasonable? And why in the world do you want me to tell you 0 plus 0 equals 0? Aren't you better at math than I?"

"No, your lucky I'm not slapping you, and yes, respectively."

"I don't follow."

"Of course you don't. Come on. Let's just head back over to Manhattan."

"Okay. But let's take another way to the bridge! It'll be fun!"

"Fine."

_A few minutes later near a certain disguised mansion._

"Hm. That's a nice looking mansion. Don't you think?" The raven haired man asked.

"Where?"

"The one that I'm pointing at."

"That's an apartment building."

"No. On top of it."

"There's nothing there. You want me to prove it? Let's go on up and check."

They head to the top, via undisclosed means. The man knocks on a door the woman can't see. "How did you do that?" She attempts to knock. The second her hand touches the door, the man hears her scream.

"Ahhhh!"

"Artemis!"

* * *

><p>The man, holding his now fainted wife, knocks on the door as hard as he can. Yours truly opens up the door.<p>

"Welcome to Brooklyn House, the.." I break off, seeing the man. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the man replies, worried. "She just knocked on the door, then screamed and fainted."

"Wait. I think I know what happened. Just let me get my sister." I run off, shouting "Sadie! I need you down here! It's an emergency! And Jaz, come too!"

I return with said females. "Jaz, diagnose that woman. Sadie, I need to talk with you."

"Yes, brother dear?"

"This man said that his wife fainted from pain after knocking on our door."

"That would only be..."

"Yeah, the anti-god spells. I don't know why, though. I've never seen a god like that before. And on top of that, when I checked the spells to see who it was, they said 'Unknown.'"

Sadie bit her lip. "Wait. Mom said that there would be problems from other pantheons. Could this be one?"

"Of course! You are a genius sis! I'll go ask them."

I went over to the man. "Could I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but yeah."

"Okay. It's a pretty simple question. Do you believe in a pantheon of gods?"

"If you weren't treating my wife, I would get annoyed with you for asking that. But you are, so I'll give you a straight answer. No."

"Wait..What?"

Just as I asked, my beautiful wife came down the stairs. "What's all the commotion?"

The man stood up, walked over to her, and shook her hand. "Greetings, Zia Kane."

"How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"You know your buddy Ra? He's also my friend. He is always either talking about zebras, cookies, or you."

"Carter, is he a new initiate? It sounds like he's heard the recordings."

"No. I just met him. He was at our door with his wife."

"Okay... If you know Ra, then who are you? You can't be a god, because we have wards against them."

"Wrong. A god is most certainly what I am. Let me introduce myself. I am Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus twice, Bane of the Minotaur twice, Bane of Kronos, Former enemy of Gaea, God of Creation, and Lord of the Universe in my spare time."

I, to say the least, was dumbstruck. My wife, however, was not. "Oh really? The Lord of the Universe is Ra, you blasphemous male! For blasphemy, you must die!" She ran at him, casting numerous Ra-path spells. Perseus raised his hand, and the hieroglyphs vanished. He looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You are starting to sound like my wife for the thousands of years before I met her, priestess of Ra." He smiled. "I was hoping you would trust me, but I'll have to prove my Creator God-ness via the hard way." Panicking, we all ducked for cover. We knew what he was capable of now. He raised his hand and... confetti streamed out. How anticlimactic. "Ha! The look on your faces was priceless! Anyway, call me Percy. Nice to meet you all. You are Carter and Zia, am I right?"

"Uh. Yeah. So why did you come here?"

"As you can see, your magic kind of caused my wife to faint. She is a Creator Goddess, but she was born an ordinary god, so your magic just hurt her. I was not born a god, hence me talking."

"Wait, so if I allow her to come into Brooklyn House, she'll recover?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I, Carter Kane, hereby allow Artemis, uh, wife of Perseus to enter Brooklyn House at will."

"Thanks, that'll do. Hey Arty, wake up!"

"Ugh. Good Morn... Where in Khaos are we?"

"Remember my friend Ra, the Egyptian? These are a few magicians of his pantheon."

Her mouth widened into a yawn. "Okay then. Nice to meet you all. The name's Artemis, wife of Percy, Creator Goddess, and successor of Chaos."

"Hey Moon Beam? Remember that they call Chaos Isfet, and it's personified by a snake."

She shuddered. "So they believe that my mother-in-law's a snake? I thought only the daughter-in-law could say something like that."

Everyone laughed. "Anyway, I forgot to mention that I am Heir of Chaos and Successor of Order. Cool Beans, right?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Thank you for your hospitality. Is there anything we can do in return?"

"I don't think so. Wait. I just thought of something. Percy, you said you don't believe in gods, yet you are one."

"Exactly. I don't believe in greek gods, I know they exist."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well then. Could you introduce us to your pantheon?"

"Sure. We need a neutral meeting place though. How about Alexandria? Greek and Egyptian."

"Isn't that a bit underwater?"

"Can you spell C-r-e-a-t-o-r god?"

"Touché."

Everyone but I laughed. "Okay. See you then."

Of course, they must exponentially increase the infamous Kane luck, because nothing but chaos was going to come out of this, and not like the woman.


	2. Disclaimer

_Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, the Heroes of Olympus series, and the Kane Chronicles series all belong to Rick Riordan. Much of the milieu that was not from said books is from AlazybutsmartfanPJO's "Chaotic Hunter."_


End file.
